Out of the Dark
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work in progress. THird part in Monster Love series. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with the third installment for the Vampire series. Rated for reasons and enjoy the first chapter.**

Star and Marco sat on the bed in the room, sunlight peering through the cracks on the shutters. Marco looked over towards the undead princess and took a deep breath, "Should…should we get some sleep? The sun is out and we're-"

"I know Marco, but I…I overheard my mom talking to my dad last night and…my mom's going to the Magic High Commission and-"

"The what? Is that what this strange feeling I've been having all night's been about? Are they…vicious or something? Do we need to bleed them-"

"No…Marco, the Magic High Commission is like the law enforcement here and they can't stand monsters," Star frowned and Marco narrowed his eyes as they flashed red, "The only member on the Magical High Commission who likes monsters is my mom and that's because of us and I think that we're the only monsters that she likes,"

"Well…I can see that…I mean you're her daughter and I'm basically her son-in-law…so…yeah, but what about the other members of this Commission thing? What are their thoughts on monsters?"

"Like I said they can't stand them," Star narrowed her eyes as they flashed blue, "They eliminate monsters by any means necessary. Hekapoo will drag them through her dimension until they reach their age and die, Rhombulus will crystalize them for all eternity, Omnitraxus will-"

"That universe guy your mom was talking about? What can he do? One screw up in the universe and he can-"

"He'll find away to kill the monster without upsetting the universe…Lekmet…he's a…Chimera of some sort and the only one who can understand him is Rhombulus and then there is my magical guide Glossaryck,"

"Uh who?"

"Hello," Marco jumped and looked back to see a small, blue sprite floating behind him, "My name is Glossaryck, keeper of the book and-"

"And trying to give me a heart attack…a little warning next time?"

"Marco," Marco looked at his mate in confusion and Star frowned as she shook her head, "Glossaryck has been in the Butterfly Family since the beginning. He knew about my condition the very second you turned me, but due to his loyalty to the Butterfly family, he hasn't reported it to the High Commission, and he won't tell a single soul outside of the Butterfly Castle, am I right, Glossaryck?"

The two Vampires looked at the sprite and Glossaryck sighed and shook his head, "I'm bounded to the book and the wand holder, and so your secret is safe with me, princess," turning, Glossaryck began floating away from the two, "And you two should get some sleep. Your husband is right. You two are members of the undead and the sun will kill you two,"

"And where the hell are you going?"

"I am going to get some pudding," before Star and Marco could respond, Glossaryck floated out of the room.

Marco looked down at Star and arched a brow, "So uh…when were you going to tell me that there's a little blue man floating around the castle?" Star hummed and looked up in confusion, "I mean if you hadn't told me and I wandered off on my own one night and saw him…I would've mistaken him as an intruder and probably eat him."

Star took a deep breath as she shook her head and laid back, "Marco…we should get some sleep now and worry about the High Commission later. I'm tired and I can tell you are too," Marco sighed and slowly nodded before lying beside Star and the two slowly closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Moon stepped into the room and saw the two soundly sleeping next to each other and a frown formed across her lips as she sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry you two, no one in the Commission will go after you kids," she turned and quietly closed the door before she began walking down the corridor, a hardened expression crossing her face, "Even if I have to declare war on the entire High Commission, they will not destroy my family," she turned and vanished behind the corner.

**I know this first chapter's short, but I'm still working on it. I'm going to try and get Call of the Wild out next…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jss2141: Yes you do and keep reading to see his initial reaction to them and theirs to his and Star's.**

**Lookingforentertainment: Thank you and keep reading.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco yawned as they walked down the stairs leading to the main foyer. Stepping away from the stairs, they looked up and Star's eyes widened as they saw four beings standing in front of them, staring at the two undead teens with slightly narrowed, "Honey? Who…are they? They look like monsters, but I thought-"

"Watch your tongue!" the female demon hissed, her eyes flashing a bright yellow, "We are members of the Magic High Commission and-" Marco snickered before he burst out into a fit of laughter, "What are you laughing at?"

"You idiots," Marco stepped closer and Star looked at him with wide eyes, "Magic High Commission? Don't make me laugh," he pointed towards the demoness and shook his head, "You're a demon, a form of _monster!_" he pointed towards the being with snakes for arms and laughed, "You…you have a crystal for a head and snakes for arms, and last time I check, snakes represent evil, _monsters_ if you will," he pointed towards the large being and smirked, "You represent a Wendigo, a Native American Zombie if you will, again, a type of _monster!_"

He looked at the final figure, a goat being with wings, "And you, you're a Chimera, an unholy abomination against nature it-" the goat figure bleeped and Marco narrowed his eyes as they flashed, "I don't know what you said, but I'm pretty sure they are fighting words where I come from,"

"Marco!" Star snapped as she grabbed hold of Marco's hand and Marco's eyes widened, "Listen to me, they are the Magic High Commission…Lekmet is the Chimera, the crystal headed figure is Rhombulus, the demoness is Hekapoo and the big guy is Omnitraxus, the other members of the Magic High Commission, and what you just did is considered a crime against the Crown and is punishable by-"

"I am not bowing to monsters who ridicule other monsters," he looked at the four with narrowed eyes as he took a deep breath, "None of you smell of Mewman, so none of you are safe from me or my unholy-"

"What is going on down here?" everyone looked up to see Moon walking down the stairs, a stern look crossing her face, "Well?"

"Queen Moon, there are two Vampires in your castle and-"

"Star and Marco are excused from the Magic High Commission and standing any trial!" Moon glared at Rhombulus with narrowed eyes, "Or need I remind you that attacking the offspring of the king and queen or the spouse of a member of the royal family can and _will_ result in death!" the member of the Magic High Commission flinched as Moon looked towards the two Vampires, "You two should go and get something to eat. I need to have a word with the High Commission in private,"

"Mom? What's going on? Why is the High Com-"

"Just go down to the dungeons and get something to eat you two. I will take care of our guests," Star and Marco looked at each other before looking back at Moon and slowly nodded before walking away.

Seeing the two undead teens disappear from sight, Moon looked back at the four and narrowed her eyes, "We are not here to discus my daughter and her husband-to-be," the four looked at her in disbelief and Moon shook her head, "We are al aware that Eclipsa has escaped from her imprisonment and now we must find her and-"

"Can we first talk about how you are allowing two Vampires to live in the cas-"

"No, we cannot, Hekapoo!" Moon snapped, her hands glowing a bright green, "You four are _not_ to interrogate my daughter or Marco! Marco has helped fend off Toffee and Ludo and he and Star took care of an unreliable guard not too long ago,"

"And how can they be trusted? They're monsters and-"

"Finish that sentence, Omnitraxus, and you will be standing trail," Moon warned and the air between her and the other members of the High Commission grew still, "Listen, we will find Eclipsa, recrystallize her and you four will go about your days, forgetting that there are two Vampires living in the Butterfly Castle, unless you want to deal with me and the entre Butterfly army," the four stared at her as they slowly nodded.

Star and Marco sat in the dungeons, each drinking a glass of blood in silence. Marco looked up with narrowed eyes as he growled under his breath, "Marco?" Marco looked at Star and Star inhaled slowly as she shook her head, "I know the High Commission is here and that they can't stand monsters, but-"

"They're monsters themselves and yet they're ready to eradicate other monsters that don't share their opinions. The only member on this Commission that is remotely normal is your mom, and I'm sure there's a catch behind that," Star slightly frowned as she slowly nodded, "What is it?"

"H-her Butterfly form," Star looked away and Marco arched a brow, "We…we have another form, a giant butterfly form and…as the name suggests, it's a giant butterfly, and unless you're aware of my family's heritage, you could easily mistake it as a monster," Star looked up and shook her head, "I can sense the tension between you and the High Commission, but-"

"Star, what they're doing is raciest, and it's not right, no matter what," Marco narrowed his eyes and growled as he shook his head, "Yes, there are some monsters out there that are pure evil, like Toffee and Ludo, but not all monsters are like that. Some, like us, just wants to be left alone and live our lives as we're supposed to, not harming anyone an-"

"Not harming anyone!" they looked up and saw a girl with red glasses and braces staring through the bars of the cell, "You monsters have been drinking blood every night! You show no mercy and-"

"And nothing, Ashley," Marco stood up and walked over to the cell before reaching through the bars and pulled her closer to him, 'What about the time when I needed help back on earth? Who were the monsters then? The one going around, looking for one person for support, or the ones who were quick to try and kill him?" Ashley's eyes widened as Star frowned and stood up, walking up behind her mate, "My parents, my friends…even Sabrina were the ones who hurt, but none of you are innocent. The worst thing I've ever done was have wet dreams of Jackie while I was still human, and I'm more than certain every last one of you are guilty of far worse,"

Ashley struggled to free herself from the undead teen's grasp when Star placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let her go, Marco," Marco looked over his shoulder and Star softly smiled as she shook her head, "There's no need to get physical right now. We need them alive for as long as possible before we go out and hunt for another blood source." Marco took a deep breath before dropping Ashley to the stone ground, "True, we aren't going to hurt that Sabrina girl, even though I want to for what she's done to you, but you promised her that we won't do that and we're trying to show them that you're not a vicious as a monster as they thought you were and-"

Ashley laughed and Star looked down, her eyes flashing, "And what's so funny?" Ashley looked up and Star hissed, baring her fangs, "My husband had every right to kill all of you idiots that first night, but out of the goodness of his heart, he didn't!"

Marco chuckled and shook his head as he turned and hugged her, "And now it's my turn to calm you down," breaking from the hug, he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Why don't we go walk around the castle for a bit," Star inhaled slowly and slightly nodded before the two Vampires turned and walked away from the cell, leaving Ashley laughing uncontrollably.

**Second chapter and no, this isn't the reaction from the high commission. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Celetialfyxen: Good to hear. Heh…probably.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, she's a little…crazy.**

**Jss2141: Heh, good to hear…sorry about that.**

**Before I start, I want to answer a question from an anonymous reviewer in my All sorts series. I'm fine, I'm not letting Kellco dampen my mood, it's just I write nine one-shots a week. Three in All sorts, three in One-shot collection and three in One-shot Series, and I feel like I am reaching a point where I will either end up dropping from exhaustion, burnt out or in the hospital, so I'm giving myself a little break from the one-shots for a week and I hope to return fresh next week.**

**And with that, please enjoy the third chapter.**

Star and Marco stood on the balcony, staring up at the night sky as nocturnal creatures flew above them. Hearing a twig snap in the garden below, they looked down with glowing eyes to see a figure walking around the garden. Without hesitation, the two undead teens jumped from the balcony towards the figure.

The two Vampires stood in front of a green-haired woman with spade marks on her cheeks. The woman looked at them and slightly smiled, "Oh, hello," the two stared at her in silence as she shook her head, "Don't mind me, dears, I was just enjoying an evening walk through the garden and-"

"Who are you?" Marco demanded slowly, stepping closer to her, "You smell of Mewman, so you're safe from me, but that doesn't explain who you are and why you're-"

"Oh, how terribly rude of me, my name is Eclipsa Butterfly, and you two will be?"

"S-Star Butterfly and my future husband Marco," Star introduced the two with caution, "But…you said your name was Eclipsa? How can that be? I thought Eclipsa died over three hundred years ago and-"

"No…I am still very much alive, but…the Magic High Commission had me imprisoned for abandoning the throne and marrying a monster," the two Vampires stared at her with wide eyes, "And Globgor is a gentle giant, but those bigoted fools wouldn't listen and they crystalized me and Globgor shortly after-"

"Didn't you get a trial or something?" Marco arched a brow and the two Mewmans looked at him, "A trial? You know…something where you and…Globgor? You two present a case proving your innocence and those monsters running the Commission tries to prove you're guilty?"

"A trial? Hmm, no, I don't suppose I was given one…and did you just refer to the Commission as monsters? Either you're really brave and truly foolish, boy," Marco ignored her as Star frowned and took hold of his hand, "I take it you met them and-"

"One is a demoness, one represents a Wendigo, a Native Zombie, one has a crystal for a head and snakes for arms and the other is a Chimera, so…yes, they are monsters and I don't feel sorry for calling them-" before he could finish, Moon, Hekapoo, Rhombulus, Omnitraxus and Lekmet ran out of the castle and Omnitraxus grabbed Eclipsa, picking her up and stared at her intently, "Hey!" His cry went ignored as everyone glared at Eclipsa.

Growling under his breath, Marco swiftly kicked the back of Rhombulus' leg, causing the crystal headed before to jump in pain and all eyes focused on him, "Why in the hell are you going to crystalize her? Give me a reason,"

"She is a monster lover!" Omnitraxus answered, "She abandoned the throne to run off with a monster and-"

"Put her down, or I'll gladly kill you,"

"Marco," Star sighed and shook her head, "While we can kill most of the members of the Magic High Commission, I don't think it's a good idea too threaten them," Star looked up with narrowed eyes and crossed her arms, "Now, put Eclipsa down and she will be given a trial!" everyone stared at the two undead teens in silence before Star hissed and bared her fangs, "I said put her down!" Omnitraxus hesitantly lowered Eclipsa to the ground before stepping away, "Now-"

"Don't worry, she won't be the only one crystalized tonight,"

"Rhombulus!" Moon snapped and looked at the crystal headed being in anger, "I told you that you are _not_ to go after my daughter or her husband! Do you know the story of how they came to be!"

The air between them grew still and Marco inhaled slowly as he shook his head, "I was bit after protecting my now ex-girlfriend from a Vampire, a short time later, I met this lovely lady next to me. While she wanted to kill me at first, she heard me out and…she still wanted to kill me, but after some time, that urge went away and she invited me to stay in the castle with her and her parents.

A short time after that, Toffee attacked her and nearly killed her, forcing me to turn her or lose my mate. So…if you intend to crystalize her, just know that none of you will be safe from me. None of you are Mewman, so I don't care if I kill any of you,"

The air between the Commission and the two Vampires grew thick before Moon took a deep breath and shook her head, "Very well, we will give her a trial, but once she is found guilty, you two will be in serious trouble…and no, Rhombulus, you will not crystalize them. I will talk to them on my own,"

The crystal headed being groaned and crossed his arms, "And Eclipsa will be getting her own room until the trial," everyone looked at the two Vampires and Star shook her head, "Eclipsa will be getting a proper room until her trial. You can have guards at the door, but she deserves a room her own,"

Moon inhaled deeply and shook her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine…but don't expect to not face any punishment tonight you two," she looked at Eclipsa and crossed her arms, "Eclipsa, if you will follow me," Eclipsa stepped away from the High Commission and followed Moon back into he castle as the members of the High Commission stared at the two Vampires.

"What? Are you idiots looking for an apology?" Marco arched a brow, "Because you're not getting one. All four of you are monsters and that's the truth. One is a demoness, one is a Wendigo, one has snakes for arms and the other is a Chimera. So before you go around hating monsters, I suggest you bastards take a good hard look at yourselves in the mirror,"

"Honey," Star slightly smiled as she took hold of his hand and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Let's not worry about them. I want to walk around the castle for a while and I'd like to talk to Eclipsa before she goes to sleep tonight,"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled at her, "Yeah…okay Estrella…we should…leave before this turns into something we can't control and your mom does more than lecture us tonight," Star hummed and nodded before the two of them turned and walked away, hand-in-hand and in silence.

**And Eclipsa has made her appearance. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Majinbuu7985: Good to know.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Probably.**

**Youthintruth: Yeah…sorry about that.**

**Guest: Right.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco walked out of the castle before turning into bats and flew up the side of the castle and flew through an open window. Landing on the stone-cold floor, they turned back to their original forms and Eclipsa looked up from her bed and slightly smiled, "Oh, I get some company for the evening and-" before she could finish, Star held her wand out and frowned, "-is something the matter, dear?"

"Just because we stood up for you earlier doesn't mean we completely trust you…they had to have had a reason for crystalizing you outside of-"

"They imprisoned me for abandoning the throne and marrying a monster," Eclipsa slightly frowned as she walked past the two undead teens and stared out at the dark garden, "They haven't even given me a chance to explain myself. They took my daughter and crystalized Globgor and myself,"

Star slightly frowned before she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Marco standing behind her and she arched a brow in confusion, "Why don't you spend some time with Eclipsa? It might help with her trial if one of us learns a bit more about her,"

"And what about you?"

"Well…she's your ancestor, and plus I have to run down to the dungeons to see something," Star sighed and nodded before Marco kissed her forehead and turned into a bat and flew out the window in a hurry.

Eclipsa looked back and arched a brow, "Where is your little friend running off to, dear? Did I say something that offended him or-"

"No, Eclipsa, he had to run down to the dungeons for something and he said that I should take this time to get to know you a bit better," Star walked up to Eclipsa and stood next to her, staring up at the night sky, "So the crystalized you for falling in love with a monster? That's insane…I mean…I don't want to sound like a hypocrite, because I didn't really care for Marco when we first met…I wanted to kill him, but after saving me and giving me a place to stay during a bad storm, the urge to kill him was still there, but I wasn't going to…not after the trouble he's been through."

Eclipsa frowned and looked at the undead princess as Star continued, "And then one night he took me to the park to get some fresh air and have some fun and that's when we were approached by his former friends and ex-girlfriend where they attacked him with Holy Water and see him go down like that…I felt the urge to kill him leave and the urge to protect him took hold and I started to attack his friends and-"

"That's love, dear," Eclipsa smiled and looked up at the night sky, "And that's probably why he wouldn't harm you while you were staying with him. He truly cares for you and-"

"He…he had to turn me after Toffee almost killed me…he didn't want to, but he didn't want to lose me," Star frowned and shook her head, "At first I thought my parents were going to have him killed for doing that, but…they thanked him for saving me and…we-"

"I get it, I get it," Eclipsa chuckled and shook her head, "It's good to see you two care for each other and I truly hope you two can help me with my upcoming trial," Star smiled and nodded before they continued to look at the night sky.

Marco walked through the dungeons, ignoring the glances of the people in the cells around him. Stopping in front of a cell, the two occupants looked up and the man narrowed his eyes, "So…you lied to our daughter? You're going to kill us tonight and-"

"No…Star and I had our fill of blood for the evening, Mr. Backintosh," the two adults glared at him with a hateful look and Marco took a deep breath, "I need a couple of lawyers and if I recall, you two were lawyers back on earth and-"

"And why would we help you?"

"Your freedom," the two adults stared at Marco in confusion, "If you two are willing to help a friend of mine with a trial that's coming up, I will see to it that you two and Sabrina are sent back to earth unharmed,"

"And how can we trust you?" Sabrina's mother snapped and Marco held his hands up and frowned, "You're nothing but a-"

"Sabrina and I have been friends since we were babies, and yes…our first day of kindergarten was probably the worst of our lives, but I can assure that I am not lying," Marco looked up with narrowed eyes, "If you help my friend with her upcoming trial, I will send you two and your daughter back to earth, if you three want to stay here on Mewni, I'm sure the king and queen have some jobs instore for you three and I will make blood pack that neither Star nor I will attack you three no matter what."

Sabrina's parents looked at each other before looking back at Marco and Sabrina's father arched a brow, "And what if we can't win this trial for your friend? What then? Will we become the next meal for you two or-"

"Wheatear or not you win the trial, my offer will stand. I will send you three back to earth, or we can find jobs for you three around the castle and we will _not_ go after you or your daughter and I'll see to it that no one goes after you three,"

"And did you talk to Sabrina about-"

"She's sleeping, Mrs. Backintosh," Marco looked at the woman, "And while this does concern her, she isn't a lawyer and as I said, I need a couple of good lawyers," the air between the three grew still before Marco took a deep breath, "This is a once in a lifetime offer. If I walk out of here without an answer, you can forget about this deal and you three will remain in these dungeons until-"

"Okay!" Mr. Backintosh snapped and groaned as he shook his head, "You got a deal…but…if you screw us over, I will find a wooden stake and run it straight through your heart and-" Marco reached through the bars and the two looked at him in confusion, "What's this?"

"Shake on it," Marco's eyes flashed and the two looked at him with hardened looks crossing their faces, "Shake on it. We have a deal. Help my friend with her trial and I promise we will either send you back to earth or find a job for you three around the castle," Sabrina's father reached up and shook Marco's hand before his wife reached up and did the same.

Marco turned and began walking away from the cell, "Rest up. I'll be back tomorrow night to let you two out so you can prepare for this trial," the two watched as the undead teen walked away.

"Mike? Can we really trust him? What if we-"

"Daphne…he's giving us a chance to get out of here…and Marco's right, he and Sabrina have been friends when they were babies and we can always tell when the little bastard was lying…and he's not lying," Daphne sighed and nodded, "If all goes well, we'll be home right after this trial and we'll leave Echo Creek behind," Daphne sighed and nodded before resting her head on her husband's shoulder and Mike wrapped an arm around her.

**Well…I wanted to add a little something here…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jss2141: Yeah, the truth will be out soon enough.**

**Bedrock Armor: Alright, that's cool. No, not abandoned.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: They'll find her innocent.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco lay in their bed, sleeping with the window shutters closed. Slowly opening her eyes, Star looked up and frowned, "Marco?" Marco hummed as he opened his eyes slightly and looked down in confusion, "Where did you run off to last night? When we got back to the room, you refused to speak about it and-"

"I…I went to talk to Sabrina's parents," the undead teens sat up and Marco sighed as he hung his head, "They're really good lawyers, and I promised that if they help with Eclipsa's trial, we'd either send them and Sabrina back to earth or find them a job in the castle,"

"What? But they turned on you and-"

"I know…but keeping them here and awaiting death…it'll only serve the old trope of monsters being evil," Marco sighed and laid back down as Star frowned and laid down beside him, "I only made the deal with them because I'm trying to help Eclipsa out as much as possible, and I knew they wouldn't help us without getting something in return,"

Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "Noble idiot," wrapping her arm around his torso, Star nuzzled closer to him and the two fell asleep once again.

Hours passed and Star and Marco stared down the stairwell leading to the dungeons with narrowed eyes before descending them. Walking through the dungeons, the pair ignored the glances and screams of the humans and Mewmans in the cells. Stopping in front of a cell, Marco opened it and stepped inside, "Are you ready?"

"We have one more request before we do this," Daphne narrowed her eyes and the two Vampires looked at her, "We'll help your friend with this trial, but we want Sabrina out of her cell while we're preparing and during the trial,"

"What?" Star snapped as her eyes flashed, "And what if we refuse?"

"Then being stuck in here doesn't seem so bad," Mike answered with narrowed eyes, "Let our daughter roam freely while we prepare for this trial and during the trial, or you can forget about our help,"

"No, no wa-"

"Fine," everyone looked at Marco as his eyes narrowed and flashed a hellish red, "We'll give Sabrina some freedom, but just so you know, if you're planning something stupid, I will bled both of you dry in front of her without hesitation, do you understand?" the two adults swallowed hard and slightly nodded, "Good, now let's go," turning his back on them, Marco walked out of the cell with Star following close behind before the two adults began following as well.

The group stopped in front of the cell and Sabrina looked up and her eyes widened, "Marco? Did you lie to-" Marco ignored her and opened the cell, "Marco? What's going on?"

"Your parents are going to help and friend of ours with a trial and in exchange, we'll either send you three back to earth or find a job for you three around the castle," Marco answered and crossed his arms, "They also want you to have freedom while they're preparing for the trial…now let's go," the two undead teens turned and walked away from the cell as Sabrina ran out and hugged her parents before they turned and followed Star and Marco through the dungeons.

Standing in the library, the duo stared at Sabrina's parents as they sat at a table, a pile of books in front of them. The two adults looked back and Mike narrowed his eyes, "Do you mind? We kind of need to work,"

"We know," Marco narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, "But don't forget, until after the trial, you two are still prisoners and-"

"We know, but do you think we're going to do something stupid? There are guards wandering all around the castle," Daphne narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "So even if we wanted to do something, we'd be dead before we had the chance to…now can we have some privacy while we prepare for this case?"

Marco growled as he clinched his fangs, "Fine," Star grabbed Marco by the hand and glared at the two, "We'll be back later tonight to check on you two," leading Marco out of the library, Mike and Daphne shook their heads before they turned and continued to read the books in front of them.

Star and Marco walked down the corridor when Marco looked at Star and arched a brow, "So…do you think leaving them alone like that would be a good ide-"

"Like they said, Marco, there are guards patrolling the castle and they'd be dead before they can do anything stupid, and us staying in there will only cause problems…besides…I want to talk to this Sabrina girl before the night's out," Marco slightly smiled and nodded as they continued to walk down the corridor.

Sabrina stared up at the night sky as several creatures flew across the moon, "It's not like back on earth," she looked back and saw Star and Marco walking towards her, "Mewni isn't much different from earth, but the creatures are far from the creatures you're used to back on earth,"

"I…yes, these are strange creatures," she looked back up at the moon and frowned, "And…thanks for letting-"

"We're not doing it for you or your parents," Star hissed and Sabrina looked back, "A family member is going on trial and Marco thought your parents would be able to help. I really wished he talked to me before this, but he's simply trying to help," Star walked away from Marco and stepped closer to Sabrina, "But right now I'd like to have a word with you,"

"Wha-"

"Alone,"

Sabrina's eyes widened and Marco arched a brow, "Uh…honey? Do you think that's a good idea? You look like you're ready to-"

"I'm not going to do anything, Marco, I just want to talk to her," Star looked over her shoulder, "You don't need to worry, Marco, I'm not going to do anything to her," Marco stared at her and Star pouted, "You don't trust me?"

Marco sighed before he slightly smiled and shook his head, "No, you're right, I do trust you. But don't scare her, okay?" Star hummed and nodded, "I'll uh…I'll go grab us something to drink…who do you feel like-"

"Jackie," Marco hummed and nodded before he turned and walked away, leaving the two alone.

The undead princess looked at Sabrina and narrowed her eyes, "You…you just said you wouldn't…hurt me and-"

"I'm not going to hurt you, but you're going to explain why you turned on him that night, and don't use that it's in the past now excuse," Star pushed Sabrina up against the wall and crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed, "And don't use that kindergarten excuse either because the way my husband spoke, he always looked out for your safety," Sabrina took a deep breath and frowned as she shook her head.

Marco, with two wine glasses and the valve in hand, stood outside of the cell and narrowed his eyes, "Why she wants to drink your vial blood is beyond me," Jackie looked up before narrowing her eyes and turned her back towards him, "Give me the coldshoulder all you want, it's not going to change the fact that you're a prisoner and a blood source for me and Star,"

"And what about Sabrina and her parents? We saw you two monsters leading them out of here earlier and-"

"Sabrina's parents, in exchange for theirs and Sabrina's freedom, are helping a friend with a trial that's coming up," opening the cell, Marco stepped in and jabbed the valve into Jackie's arm, causing the skater girl to wince in pain, "And what we do with the prisoners shouldn't concern you if you're not involved. We could've taken them out into the courtyard and had them killed, and I wouldn't have to tell you about it because it doesn't involve you,"

Jackie watched as Marco filled the two glasses before closing the valve and pulling it out of her arm, "So the next time you get curious about another inmate, do yourself a favor and ignore it. It could very well be the end of you,"

Jackie watched as Marco walked out of the cell and closed the door behind him, "Wait," Marco looked over his shoulder, a cold look behind his eyes, "What if I give you something in exchange for my freedom?"

"There's nothing I would want from you," Jackie frowned before she stood up and began taking her clothes off, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jackie stopped and Marco shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of cheating on Star. I've told you what she is to me, and nothing will change that, so why don't you save yourself and don't try to regain your freedom, Jackie, because you, Janna, Hope, Ferguson and Alfonzo aren't getting your freedoms back. And neither are your parents or mine," he turned and walked away from the cell with a hardened look crossing his face.

Marco walked down the corridor with the two glasses of blood in hand when he saw Star walking down the corridor, her head down, "Star?" her head jolted up and she stared at him with wide eyes and a confused daze, "Are you okay? Did something happen?" he walked over to her and handed her one of the glasses, which she took and began drinking the contents, "What happened with Sabrina? You didn't kill her…did you?"

"No…we talked and I asked a few questions…she answered them and…well…let's drink up and see how her parents are doing before we visit Eclipsa," Star finished her drink before handing the empty glass over to Marco and walked past him.

Marco looked at her in confusion before looking in the opposite direction before he took a deep breath, quickly drank the glass of blood and followed Star down the corridor.

**And…I've got nothing to add here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star's Keybalde4114: Keep reading to find out.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco stepped into the library and saw the two falling asleep at the table, "Getting tired already?" they looked up and narrowed their eyes as Marco stepped forward, "What's wrong? Didn't get a goodnight sleep last night or something?" the two groaned and Marco sighed, "You two aren't going to be able to help if you're exhausted…Estrella, is there a spare room they can sleep in during the nights?"

Daphne and Mike looked at the two undead teens and Star sighed and shook her head, "There is, but why should we give them a room?"

"Because it'll be a waste of time if we take them back down to the dungeons and then have to bring them back up tomorrow night. They won't be able to get any work done and I doubt they'll be able to help Eclipsa," Star took a deep breath before looking at the two and nodded them over before they led them out of the library.

The two Vampires led the lawyers into a fairly large room and the pair looked around, "This will be your room until after the trial," Star crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall, "There will be a guard on post during the nights when you return to make sure you don't cause any trouble and-"

"We want Sabrina here with us," Daphne demanded and glared at the two as they glared daggers in return, "We're going trough a difficult time studying the laws here and-"

"And what makes you think we'll let her have the same treatment?" Star hissed through her fangs, "Why should we do that? She has no purpose here and-" Marco placed a hand on Star's shoulder and Star looked back in confusion, "Marco?"

"Calm down, honey, we don't want to cause any trouble while those idiots from the High Commission are here, right?" Star inhaled and exhaled slowly as she nodded, "Okay…I'll go look for Sabrina…feel free to teach them a painful lesson if they try something foolish," Star looked at him with wide eyes as Marco stared at the lawyers as his eyes flashed a hellish red, "I'm going to get her and bring her here, Star is going to make sure you two stay here until the guard gets here. If you do anything stupid, Star won't hesitate to kick your asses and I promise we'll bleed you two dry in front of your daughter," the two swallowed hard and slowly nodded before Marco turned and walked out of the room.

Marco spotted Sabrina staring out the window, her head down and a frown painted across her lips, "Sabrina?" she jumped and looked back to see the Vampire stepping closer towards her, "Your parents want to speak with you,"

"Oh…okay…let's go," Sabrina stepped away from the window and over towards Marco, "Let's go." She repeated before trying to walk past Marco, only to have the undead teen stop her by standing in front of her, "Marco, my parents are waiting and-"

"They can wait a few more minutes…right now I want to ask you something," Sabrina looked up with wide eyes and Marco inhaled slowly, "When I met up with Star earlier, she seemed lost…what did you two talk about?" Sabrina frowned before hanging her head, "Sabrina? We're giving you and your parents your freedom back after this trial, and I'd like to try and patch up our ruined friendship…and I'd like to know what my wife talked to you about and why she seemed so lost."

Sabrina sighed and shook her head, "She wanted to know why I turned on you that night and she didn't want to hear it's in the past or the kindergarten excuses and so…I told her…I told her why I truly turned on you that night and…I truly regret it every day,"

"Okay? But that doesn't explain why Star seemed so lost an-"

"It…has something to do with kindergarten…or rather…before the incident," Marco arched a brow and Sabrina inhaled slowly and exhaled sharply, "We used to be close,"

"I know…we spent almost every weekend together and even after the incident, I always made sure no one took advantage of you or put you in a dangerous situation, even though you told me to leave you alone, I still felt that I should be there for you,"

"Y-yeah…I know…and before the incident…my mother would joke whenever we left or you left that you and I were going to get married…for a little kid…your first thought is that's gross," Marco frowned as Sabrina shook her head, "But…the day before kindergarten, I thought I might give the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing a try because…you were always kind to me, you always looked out for me…I thought that maybe we could try and get closer and…the next day the incident happened and…I changed my mind but…I thought that maybe we could try and…and then you started dating Jackie and I was…jealous and then I told your…wife? I told her and she got a little angry and then she frowned before walking away."

"Wait…are you…Sabrina…I'm married, happily too…and even still…I saw you as a good friend…someone I can count on…nothing more,"

"I understand…but…what if I had helped you that night? What if instead I offered you a place to stay and kept the others from hurting you? Then what?"

"I…I don't know…and no matter how badly we want to, we can't change the past…no matter how rotten it's been," Marco reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "Don't you think I want to go back and stop myself from throwing those blocks at you that day? I do, but all we can do is move on and learn from our mistakes,"

Sabrina frowned and nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't return your feelings, and that I hurt you that day, but…I've offered you and your parents a deal, they're going to help a friend with a case and you three will either be sent back to earth or you can stay and work here in the castle and Star and I won't go after you three," Sabrina nodded again, "Now let's go…we're giving you and your parents a room while they prepare for the trial,"

"Hmm…t-thanks Marco," Marco hummed and nodded, "Marco? What if I want to stay and work here but my parents want to go back to earth?"

"If you want to stay and they want to go back then that's what's going to happen," Sabrina's eyes widened as Marco sighed and turned her back towards her, "Whatever you decide to do will be completely up to you and no one, not me, not Star, not her parents and not your parents can tell you any different. If you want to stay here then we'll find a job for you…and don't worry, I'll make sure it's nothing too dangerous," Sabrina nodded before the two of them walked down the corridor in silence.

Star and Marco roamed the castle's interior in silence. Star looked up at her husband in confusion to see and distracted gaze behind his eyes, "Marco?" Marco's head snapped as he looked down at Star, "What's wrong?"

Marco took a deep breath and frowned, "I talked to Sabrina and asked her what you talked to her about…and I told her that I was happily married to you and that I didn't return her feelings," Star's eyes widened, "And then she asked what will happen if she wanted to stay here and work and her parents wanted to go back to earth after Eclipsa's trial and I told her that that's what's going to happen and no one can tell her any different,"

"Marco? What's…what's gotten into you? Whenever you talk to a human, you usually lose your temper and threaten them if they move out of line, but right now it sounds like you and Sabrina were having a calm conversation and-"

"It might be because we were childhood friends, or it might be this whole Eclipsa thing that's got me thinking, but…I don't feel right holding this grudge against Sabrina forever if we're just going to send her and her parents back to earth…I deserved what I got the night from her…I don't know…my head hurts,"

Star sighed as she leaned up against Marco and slightly smiled, "Sometimes I think you're too good for your own good, Marco…it could be either of those things and that's fine, but it seems like you still have a grudge against the rest of the humans."

"Probably…but hey, everyone's sleeping right now so…do you want to maybe go mess with some of the guards or maybe an inmate or two?" Star smiled before stepping away from Marco and began running down the corridor and Marco chased after her, the two laughed as they did.

**And another chapter done…huh…I don't know why I did it like this but…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star's Keyblade4114: Could be. Keep reading to see what happens.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Star tossing and turning in her sleep, "Honey?" Star moaned and looked up, "What's wrong? The sun is out, guards are keeping an eye on Sabrina's parents and your parents aren't letting anyone in while we're sleeping and-"

"That's the problem," Marco arched a brow as the two undead teens sat up and Star sighed before shaking her head, "Sabrina. She said that about you and she still turned on you. If she cared about you, she shouldn't have done that to you. She should've offered you help and…and…damnit!" Marco frowned as he wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "From what both of you said, you've always made sure she didn't get hurt and…she should've helped you and-"

"Star, it's in the past, and if she had helped, I probably would never have met you…what's really bothering you?" Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Star? Wha-" Star threw her arms around Marco's neck and pressed her lips against his with a force and Marco's eyes widened.

Marco pinned Star to the far wall, the two moaned as Marco's hands danced over Star's exposed body. Star panted as she looked up at Marco, "Marco…I want you to fuck me…I want you to fuck me before we go to bed," reaching down, Marco's eyes widened as Star pulled him closer to her and she moaned as she felt his cock enter her pussy, "There…now…fuck me, Marco," Marco sighed before he thrust forward, causing Star's eyes to widened before she moaned, "Like that, Marco," Marco slightly smiled as he caressed Star's breasts as he continued.

Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck before leaning closer and lightly kissed him before whispering, "Put a baby in me, Marco. I want to anger the High Commission and-"

"Star, I told you how a Vampire and pregnancy works, so the odds aren't in our favor an-"

"Just fuck me…flood my womb, Marco," Star leaned closer and hugged him tighter, Marco's eyes widened as Star's nails dug into his back, "Please…just do it," Marco sighed and slightly nodded as he continued.

The undead teens laid on the bed in each other's arms with Star's head down, "Star?" Star hummed, slowly looking up, "This…this wouldn't have anything to do with Sabrina, would it?"

"I…no…I just wanted to spend some time with my husband and-"

"Star, you're my mate, and my best friend, and nothing will change that."

"I…I know, but I was concerned that…you were going to-"

Marco reached up and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Estrella, you wanted to kill me the first night we met, but you gave me a chance to explain what had happened to me that night, and then I brought you back to the cabin and gave you a place to stay during that storm.

You helped me with Janna, Jackie, Hope, Alfonzo and Ferguson that night and then brought me here to Mewni. You've kept the guards and your parents from killing me until the whole incident with Toffee and I had to turn you, after which your parents and _most_ of the guards accepted a couple of Vampires living in the castle.

My point being is…you're my mate and my best friend. No matter what anyone says that'll make you question that, it won't change." Marco kissed Star's forehead and held her close, "And don't worry about Sabrina. I only saw her as a good friend and nothing more," Star hummed and nodded as the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sabrina sat in the library with a bored expression crossing her face as she watched her parents read several books in front of them. Taking a deep breath, Sabrina sat back and frowned, "Can I please walk around? I don't want to watch you guys work and-"

"We're sorry, Sabrina, but we can't trust these guards or one of those monsters not to kill you if we're not looking and-"

"Mom, if these guards wanted to kill me, they would've done it last night, and Marco isn't a monster…that…that's what got everyone into this mess," Sabrina frowned and shook her head, "He needed someone to see him as Marco and everyone saw him as a monster…we forced him to leave the city and…I should've been there for him. He's always been there for me," Sabrina stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm going for a walk,"

"Sabrina, your mother just said-"

"I'm going for a walk!" Sabrina snapped, looking over her shoulder with narrowed eyes, "You two have a case to prepare for, I have nothing to do with this and I'm not going to be stuck in here all day!" turning around, she continued to walk out of the library.

Stepping out of the library, the guard in front of the door stared down at her and Sabrina frowned, "My parents are the ones who are working this case…Marco and his wife gave me permission to-" the guard groaned before looking away, "Uh…Miss Guard? Did you-"

"I know you were given special permission by the princess and her husband, so you better walk away before I decide to throw you back into the library myself, girly," Sabrina silently nodded before she turned and began walking down the corridor, "This is going to be a pain in my ass, but the king, queen, princess and the princess's husband said that they were given a limited amount of freedom as long as those two work in the library."

Sabrina stood outside of Star's and Marco's room with a deep frown painted across her lips. Quietly opening the door, she poked her head in the room and saw the two Vampires sleeping in each other's arms before she turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Eclipsa sat in her room as she stared out towards the garden and sighed, "Oh dear, I do wish I was given some freedom outside of this room, and that my two little friends could visit me during the day, but I don't want them to suffer," taking a deep breath, she walked over to her bed and sat down, "I suppose I can talk to them this evening and ask them about allowing me to leave this room during the day," Eclipsa inhaled slowly as she laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

Moon at behind her desk, reading several documents with a hardened look crossing her face. Taking a deep breath, Moon leaned back and crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes, "Those two are really making us work here. If we had recrystallized her during the day, we wouldn't have this problem, but she had to show up at night and now we're giving her a trial."

Standing up, Moon walked over to the window and stared down at the streets below, "And if we recrystallize her now, Star and Marco will hold it against the High Commission…and I'd look like a hypocrite." Turning around, Moon walked towards the door, "I need to talk to Eclipsa and learn more about her and why she had abandoned the throne like that," walking out of the office, Moon closed the door and walked down the corridor.

**And…well…a short insight on everyone's activities. I wanted to make this into a full-blown lemon, but something in the back of my mind told me not to, not yet at least. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, it's been a while, and I decided to use that.**

**Youthintruth: It is a possibility.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco sat up and stretched before they heard the sound of someone clearing their throats. Looking up, their eyes flashed as they saw Sabrina sitting beside the bed. Star narrowed her eyes and hissed, "What are you doing in our-" feeling Marco pat the top of her head, she looked back in confusion, "Marco? She's in our room and she could be planning to kill us and-"

"Estrella, it's nighttime, and I doubt Sabrina will ruin her chance to regain her freedom on something like this," Star pouted and looked away as Marco leaned closer and whispered, "Remember what we talked about this morning before going to bed," Star took a deep breath and slowly nodded as Marco looked up at his childhood friend and inhaled slowly, "So…what are you doing here? Your parents wouldn't let you anywhere near us and-"

"I want to stay here," the two undead teens stared at the auburn teen in confusion and Sabrina shook her head, "After this trial…I want to stay…I don't care what I have to do, but I'd like to stay,"

Star and Marco looked at each other before looking back at Sabrina and Marco frowned, "Sabrina, I gave you a choice last night, and the trial hasn't even started yet. You are aware if you were to stay here…you're stuck here and-"

"I know, but you promised I wouldn't have to do anything dangerous, and you told me that whatever I decide would be up to me and no one can change that," Marco hummed and nodded as Star looked at her mate, "So…I've thought about it all day and…well…I'm staying…even if I have to feed the horses, I'd like to stay and-"

"We have Warnicorns instead of horses, and they're too dangerous even for trained professionals to handle," Star stood up and shook her head, "We really don't have a need for you an-"

"She could be our personal servant," the two looked at Marco and Marco shook his head, "C'mon Star, I did promise if she chose to stay, I'd find her a job that wasn't too dangerous,"

Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "Alright, fine," Star looked up with a slightly annoyed look crossing her face before standing up, "So, as you heard, you will be a servant to me and my husband and your first task is to make our bed while we go down into the dungeons to get some blood and some mice," Sabrina slowly nodded as Star and Marco walked out of the room.

While walking down the corridor, Marco looked back before looking at Star and inhaled slowly, "Star, don't you think you were a little harsh back there? Sabrina isn't hurting anyone and-"

"I…I'm fine Marco, I was just a little surprised that someone was in our room when we woke up and who knows how long she was sitting there?" taking a deep breath, the undead princess shook her head and continued to walk down the corridor, "Let's just focus on getting some blood…I want to try Janna's blood tonight," Marco hummed and nodded as the walk fell silent.

Moon sat across from Eclipsa and Eclipsa frowned as she stared out at the garden, "So, Queen Moon, are you and those in the High Commission come to imprison me again or-"

"We are going to give you your trial, Eclipsa, but I need you to help me," Eclipsa looked up in confusion and Moon sighed as she shook her head, "My daughter is married to and is now a Vampire, if I can accept her relationship and her new lifestyle, the very least I can do is help you with your trial," Eclipsa hummed and arched a brow, "But I need you to cooperate with me. Tell me everything that led up to your imprisonment in the first place,"

Eclipsa inhaled slowly before frowning and looked out the window again, "I was working on ending the war between Monsters and Mewmans when I met Globgor. We started to meet under the cover of night and we even got intimate on more than a few occasions and-"

"We could skip that part," Moon assured as her eyes widened and her cheeks began turning a light pink, "But why would you do that? Mewmans and Monsters have been at war with one another since the beginning and-"

"Yes, but Globgor was different. He wanted the war to end as much as I did. He's nothing more than an oversized teddy bear, and the members of the High Commission swooped in and took my daughter and wrongfully imprisoned me and Globgor," Moon frowned as Eclipsa sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what happened to my daughter, whether they sent her away or had her excecated…I only got to hold her for the first two weeks of her life,"

"Eclipsa-"

"I did have a daughter, you know, and I would like to know what happened to her,"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "I'll be breaking all of the Commissions protocols, but, if you agree not to run off and cause trouble, I can take you down to the archives," the green-haired woman looked up in wonder, "But you'll have to keep quiet and stay out of trouble," Eclipsa nodded before she stood up and followed Moon.

Star and Marco stood in front of the cell holding Janna as they drank their wine glasses of blood. The Filipino teen looked up in annoyance, "So…word around the cells is you two are letting Sabrina go home," Marco glared at the blue-haired teen and narrowed his eyes, "Well how about you be a friend and let us all go. We'll go back to Echo Creek and we won't have to live in constant fear and-"

"But isn't that what you like, Janna!" Marco hissed as his eyes widened and flashed a hellish red, "To live in a constant state of paranoia?" Star frowned as she reached up and grabbed Marco by the hand.

Marco looked down and Star shook her head, "Don't do it, Marco. The High Commission is watching and we wouldn't want them to get the idea that we're like other monsters," Marco inhaled slowly and nodded, "Okay…now, what say we try and invite the others over? It could be fun?" Marco nodded again before they turned and walked away from the cell, ignoring Janna's shouting.

**And this chapter is finished. The secrets of the Commission will come to light soon and…I don't know. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star's Keyblade4114: So very true.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Also won't be following the episode it's mirroring, so…don't point it out please.**

Moon and Eclipsa stood in front of an anthropomorphic moose, who looked up at the two and frowned, "I'm sorry, Queen Moon, but I was instructed by the High Commission not to let anyone pass here,"

"Sean, I am the queen of this castle and as queen, I order you to let us through," the moose, Sean, crossed his arms and shook his head as Moon narrowed her eyes, "I'm warning you, Sean, let us pass to the archives or I swear I'll call my daughter and her husband," Sean remained still and Moon inhaled slowly, "Star, Marco!"

In a quick blur, Marco stood in front of them and looked at Sean in confusion, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked up at Moon in confusion, "Where's my daughter?"

"Oh…we were going to invite her friends over for a while, but before we could, King Butterfly walked up to us and told Star that she was going to join him in a campout and look for…some…beast, I think and before anything else was said, he led her out of the castle…she's not in trouble, is she?"

Moon sighed and shook her head, "No, dear boy, this is something River and his family does every year," Marco's eyes widened and Moon frowned, "Don't worry, I'm sure River won't let any harm come to Star, but I do need a favor from you,"

She stood next to the undead teen and gestured to Sean, "Marco, this is Sean, Sean, this is my son-in-law, Marco," Marco tilted his head to the side in confusion as Sean's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "You see, Marco, Eclipsa and I were trying to go to the archives to help with her trial and-"

"Wait…why? I thought you wanted to have her re-"

"It's true, the High Commission wants to have her recrystallized, but I am trying to help her," Marco looked at the ruler of Mewni and arched a brow, "If I can accept Star, her new lifestyle and her relationship with you, I might as well try to help Eclipsa with this trial,"

"O…kay? So did you call me? Just go into the archives and-"

"That's the problem. You see, Sean won't let us pass," Moon answered, stepping away from him, "He said that the High Commission ordered him to not let anyone pass and I told him that I was the queen of this castle and he still will not move, so I was hoping you could scare him away,"

She looked back and saw a frown painted across Marco's face, "You needn't worry, he isn't Mewman, so you won't be breaking the promise you made to Star,"

Marco looked at the two before he sighed and shook his head and looked over towards Sean, "Let them pass," Sean stood motionless as he stared at the Vampire before him with wide eyes. Marco's eyes widened as they flashed a hellish red and he bared his fangs, "I said let them pass!" Sean swallowed hard and rapidly nodded before he watched Moon and Eclipsa walk away, "Be lucky I'm not in the mood to kill anyone tonight, Sean. I don't like having to repeat myself," Marco turned and raced down the corridor as a liquid formed around Sean's feet.

Moon and Eclipsa opened a giant stone door and looked around, "Now Eclipsa, this is going to be difficult. As you are aware-"

"That there are traps all throughout the archives, I know, my mother is the one who set them,"

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Eclipsa ignored Moon and cautiously stepped into the archives with Moon following close behind.

Marco walked down the corridor with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, "Well, aren't you usually with the undead princess, boy?" Marco narrowed his eyes and looked back to see Omnitraxus standing several feet behind him, "But if you want to die that badly, all you had to do was-"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the universe than worry about a couple of Vampires?" Marco smirked and shook his head, "But I would like to ask you a question, Mr. Universe man,"

"I am Omnitraxus, you fool and-"

"Yeah, yeah, Omnitraxus, member of the High Commission, got real pissed when I called him a monster, I don't care," Marco narrowed his red eyes and stepped closer to the being, "But…I am curious. You're in charge of the universe, so I wonder…have you heard of the Multiverse Theory?"

"The theory that there are an infinite number of universes, yes,"

"I shouldn't be surprised that you know it, but that wasn't my question," Marco frowned as he tightened his fists, "I have a few…one, what would've happened if I hadn't had thrown blocks at Sabrina Backintosh on the first day of kindergarten?"

"What? You want to know…and why should I answer that?"

"Because if you don't, I promise I'll make your existence a living hell," Omnitraxus narrowed his eyes, "Now…what would've happened?"

Omnitraxus sighed and shook his head, "You insult the Commission, threaten me and you want me to answer your questions? You've got guts, kid, I'll give you that…to answer it, you and that Sabrina girl would've become a couple a few years down the road, but that Janna girl would become a loner…what's your next question?"

"What would've happened if Sabrina had helped me on that first night?" the air between the two grew still and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I asked you a question and-"

"It's impossible to answer,"

"What?"

"She would've helped you, but her parents would've been uncomfortable with the undead around and they would've found a way to kill you, you would've fled and met the princess. The rest will follow up through, the only difference will be that Sabrina girl will be with the two of you," Marco's eyes widened before he turned and raced down the hall, leaving Omnitraxus in confusion.

Moon and Eclipsa looked down at a scroll which read 'Festivia Butterfly.' The two looked at the picture and Eclipsa frowned as she sighed and shook her head, "No, it's not her. My daughter's name was Meteora,"

"Are you sure?" Moon looked up and arched a brow, "The name could've changed and-"

"No, it's not her. My daughter had clubs on her cheeks," Eclipsa took a deep breath before straighten herself up and dusted herself off, "Well, we should get out of here before the High Commission decides to show up and cause trouble,"

"Yes, I agree," Moon sighed and stood up before looking at the troubled Eclipsa, "Eclipsa, I promise we'll find out what happened to your daughter," Eclipsa slightly smiled and nodded before the two of them turned and walked out of the archives.

**Like I said, wasn't going to follow the episode exactly and I decided to have one of the members of the commission to…tolerate Marco for a moment. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkling the bat: Good to hear. My updating schedule is a bit out of whack at the moment, but I try to get it out at least once a week.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Keep reading to find out.**

**Youthintruth: Keep reading to see what's to come.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star, covered in dirt and mud, groaned as she walked into the room. Marco looked up from the bed and slightly smiled, "Hey…you uh…you're great,"

"Shut up, Marco," Star moaned as she turned and walked over to her dresser, "I'm going to take a shower before going to bed,"

Marco hummed and slightly nodded, "By the way, how was your little camping trip with-" before Marco could finish, Star walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her, "-right…I guess it was bad," Marco sighed as he laid back with his arms behind his head, "…this is going to be an interesting week," he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Star stood as the water hit her undead body, removing the dirt and mud. Sighing, the undead princess hung her head and narrowed her eyes, "Why the hell would dad pull a stupid stunt like that? I thought there was a real beast coming after us and…damn," turning the water off, Star reached up and grabbed her towel and began drying herself off before she began getting dressed.

Walking into the room, Star walked over to the bed and fell down beside Marco, "Bad night?"

"You don't know the half of it," Star sighed and shook her head, nuzzling closer to Marco, "How was it here? You didn't cause any trouble while I was gone, did you?"

"Hmm, I'm offended that you would think such a thing, Estrella," Star rolled her eyes as Marco took a deep breath and frowned, "No, I helped your mom and Eclipsa out last night. They said that they needed to go to the archives to help with Eclipsa's case and-"

"Wait…help? I thought she wanted to imprison Eclipsa, why would she want to help her?" She looked up and Marco hummed as he shrugged his shoulders, "So…what happened after that?"

"I scared the moose man that was standing in their way, they went to the archives and…well…I uh…I may have talked to that universe guy," Star's eyes widened before the two of them sat up and Marco rubbed the back of his head and narrowed his eyes, "I asked him a couple of questions,"

"And he answered them?"

"It was either that or I'll make his existence a living hell…I…I asked him if he knew about the Multiverse Theory and no surprise that he did, I then asked him what would've happened if I hadn't had thrown blocks at Sabrina that day…and…he said we would've bee a couple." Star's eyes widened as she turned and looked away, "I also asked him what would've happened if she had helped me that night?"

"And?"

"I still would've met you, we still would be mates and Sabrina will be living in a better position than our servant," he looked down and saw Star slightly shaking before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "It's not that I don't care for you Star or that I'm not happy with this life, I was just curious." Star looked up in confusion, "I just wanted to know what would've happened. If I had a choice, I wouldn't change anything,"

Star sighed before leaning up against him and shook her head, "Dork,"

"Heh, I love you too, honey," the two laid back and Star rested her head on Marco's chest as Marco wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "So…how was your night?"

"Shut up…I don't want to talk about it," Marco smirked and nodded before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I wanted to add more here, but I decided to make this chapter about the morning after for the two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Youthintruth: She might. Keep reading.**

**Darkling the bat: Heh, okay. She was out with her father.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, that's about it.**

**Lookingforentertainment: You're welcome. Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Time skip, won't follow the episode exactly.**

The member of the High Commission, along with Star and Marco, sat in front of Eclipsa, as Eclipsa looked up with a hardened look crossing her face as her wrists were shackled together. Star leaned back as she crossed her arms and smirked, "Once she is found innocent, all of you will feel so bad about all of this and-"

"Okay, I'm going to say it, who invited the undead kids and hey should we even-" before Hekapoo could finish, Marco flicked the back of her head, causing the demoness to hiss in pain before she looked back in anger.

Marco leaned back and crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes, "We have names, she demon, use them. And we're here to prove you idiots were wrong for what you've done to Eclipsa," hearing the doors opened, everyone looked down to see Sabrina and her parents stepping into the room.

Mike and Daphne stood beside Eclipsa as they looked up at the High Commission and Mike spoke, "Mike and Daphne Backintosh, we will be representing Ms. Butterfly in the case of Eclipsa V. Mewni," Sabrina walked up to the podium and sat between Star and Marco and watched her parents, "We were informed that she was imprisoned for falling in love with, marrying and mating with a monster without receiving a fair trail the first time,"

"Who the hell are you humans?" Rhombulus questioned.

"Defense Attorneys Mike and Daphne Backintosh," Daphne answered and shook her head, "As my husband had said, we will be representing Ms. Butterfly during this trial," the members looked back at the undead teens as the two looked at them with narrowed, glowing eyes, "So the sooner we get this case started, the sooner it will end and the sooner we can go back to earth," Sabrina hung her head as Star and Marco looked at her in confusion.

The three listened as Sabrina's parents and the High Commission argued back and forth with each before Moon stood up and all eyes fell on her, "We will do this in the quickest way possible. Bring it out!" the doors opened and a servant walked in, carrying a metal cube as the High Commission, Eclipsa and Star looked at it with wide eyes and Marco, Sabrina and her parents stared at it in confusion.

Looking towards Star, Marco leaned closer and whispered, "Hey…Star? What's with the cube? And why did your mom ask fo-"

"This is…going to make the trial going quicker, like my mother said…but there will be some consequences if someone tries to lie," Star swallowed hard before the two looked back down at the cube.

The three teenagers watched as the High Commission asked Eclipsa questions and Eclipsa answered them truthfully, surprising Sabrina's parents and the three. Eclipsa soon narrowed her eyes and spat, "I've been answering your questions, and I'd like to ask one of my own,"

"No," Rhombulus snapped, "Why should we-"

"As she said, she has answered your questions and she answered them truthfully," Mike crossed his arms and shook his head, "Our client deserves the right to ask any question she chooses, and according to this cube, you have to answer truthfully as well unless this thing gets angered and punishes everyone here," Lekmet bleeped for a moment before feeling a stinging pain in the back of his head.

Everyone looked back as Marco narrowed his flashing eyes, "Everything you say, old goat, just pisses me off. Let Eclipsa ask her question!"

Everyone looked back at Eclipsa as she narrowed her eyes even more, "My daughter, Meteora Butterfly…what happened to her after I was imprisoned?" the members of the High Commission stared at her in disbelief, unable to answer, "I'd like to know what you did to my daughter,"

"We did nothing to her," Omnitraxus answered.

"We were unaware that you had a daughter," Hekapoo looked around nervously.

Everyone looked at the cube as it began glowing a bright red before encasing everyone in the room being metallic walls. Everyone looked around as the walls began to close in before they tried to stop the walls from crushing them. Star looked up at everyone and hissed, "What did you do to her daughter! And you better tell the truth before we're all crushed to death!"

"Err…we…we surrendered her to Saint Olga's and had another take her place!" Rhombulus snapped and Star's and Moon's eyes widened, "We weren't going to allow a monster child to rule the kingdom!" the walls soon stopped and the room returned to normal.

Star jumped past the High Commission and walked over to Eclipsa, "Hey, we had a deal and you're no-"

"It's okay," Eclipsa spoke to Daphne before looking at Star and slightly frowned, "Are you okay, dear?"

"I…I guess you're not really my…great-great-great…whatever, huh?" Eclipsa frowned and shook her head before Star freed her from her binds and ran out of the room in a hurry.

Marco stepped away from the High Commission and began to follow Star out of the room when Mike and Daphne stood in front of him, "Okay kid, we helped your friend and-"

"Goddamn it, have one of the servants open the portal for you, I have more important matters to worry about,"

Before he could run out of the room, Sabrina stepped up behind him and slightly frowned, "Marco, am I still-"

"I already told you, Sabrina, whatever you decide to do will be up to you and no one, not your parents, not Star, not her parents and not even I can talk you out of it. If you're going to stay, you'll be a personal servant to me and Star, but right now I need to check on my wife, okay?" Mike and Daphne stared at their daughter with wide eyes as Sabrina nodded and Marco run out of the room.

The two lawyers walked up to their daughter and Daphne spoke, "Sabrina, sweetie, think about this. If you stay, you may not be able to go back to earth and-"

"I don't care!" Sabrina snapped and stepped away from her parents, "Marco is right. He's always looked after me, even after the incident, and I treated him like trash! Well…now it's my turn to try and help him!" before her parent could argue, the sound of a portal opening could be heard and the two were led away.

Star and Marco roamed the corridors in silence. Marco looked at his wife and frowned, "Star-"

"They were lying to my family for centuries…to the entire kingdom of Mewni, and all because Eclipsa had a daughter with a monster. Why would they do that?" she looked up and Marco shook his head, "Marco…they've been lying to everyone for over three hundred years and now…I…I don't know what to do,"

She hung her head as Marco wrapped his arms around her and lightly rubbed her back as he spoke, "I wish I knew what to say about something like this, Estrella, but I don't…I'm sorry. But you shouldn't feel bad over their actions. You did nothing wrong, and know that I'm here if you need to talk, and I'm sure Eclipsa will lend us an ear if we need to talk to her and your parents could-"

"Marco…can you just hold me for now?" Marco hummed and nodded as he continued to hug Star and Star wrapped her arms around his neck as she frowned and shook her head.

**I started this on Saturday, but I had to stop due to my charger breaking. I got my new one today and I decided to finish this chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star's Keyblade4114: Good question. Keep reading.**

**Youthintruth: Something will happen. Not this chapter, but the next.**

**Enjoy.**

Sabrina walked around as she cleaned Star's and Marco's room. Hearing the door opened, she looked back and saw Star walking into the room with a wine glass of blood, a frown painted across her lips. The auburn cheerleader looked around in confusion before looking at the undead princess and frown, "Are…are you okay? Do you need any-"

"No…I'm fine, Sabrina," Star sighed and walked past her and over to the window. Opening the shutters, Star looked up at the night sky and took a long drink before setting the glass down on the ledge, "Sabrina, have you ever felt lost? Like you had no idea what to think?"

"Is this about that trial?" Star sighed and slowly nodded, "Where's Marco? Shouldn't he be here to comfort you an-"

"He's been worrying about me all week, and I don't want to worry him anymore," Star turned around and crossed her arms and shook her head, "He's already aware of my problem, but…I don't want him to-"

"Star," the two looked back and saw Marco stepped into the room. Marco walked over to her and frowned, "Listen…I've been thinking, and the High Commission said that they sent Eclipsa's daughter to that reform school that scares you so much and…how about we go there an-"

"Marco? Are you insane? You saw how the guards reacted to your condition when we first met, I doubt that we'll get close to…what exactly is your plan? If we go into Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses haphazardly then…then we might as well stand outside while the sun is out,"

"I say we go there and look for any files that they have on a half Mewman half Monster baby that was brought in…if not that, then I'm sure we can find something that could be of use to us," Star frowned as her gaze fell, "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought that we could-"

"If we can interrogate some of the staff," Marco hummed and nodded, "Well…I guess we can see what they know about this…we'll go tomorrow night," Star looked at Sabrina and inhaled slowly, "Sabrina, you're relieved for the night,"

Sabrina nodded and got ready to work out of the room when Marco spoke, "You know Sabrina, you don't have to go back to your room," Sabrina stopped and looked back in confusion, "You don't have to go right to your room when we relieve you for the night. You could stay and talk with us, or you can walk around the castle if you want,"

"I…I guess I'll walk around the castle," the Vampires nodded and watched as Sabrina turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Star sighed as she turned and leaned out the window, looking up at the night sky, "Marco, what'll happen if we do find out that she was there, but they had her executed because of her race? I've told you before, Mewmans and monsters really don't get along, with the exception of us and Eclipsa and her husband. For all we know, she could've been killed an-"

"It's better to have answers than wonder what if," Marco took a deep breath and stood next to Star, "If they did have her killed, at least we know what happened to her, and if there are any files there then maybe they can shed some light and what happened to Eclipsa's daughter if they didn't have her killed,"

"You know exactly what to say," Star let out a dry sigh and shook her head, "So it's decided. We'll go out tomorrow and…are…should we bring Eclipsa with us? If they did have her daughter killed then it might b too hard for her an-"

"It'll be better if she hears it from the source instead of us," Marco pushed himself off the ledge and began walking towards the door and Star looked back in confusion, "Let's go talk to your mother and Eclipsa about this and see what they think," Star sighed and nodded before following him.

**Small bit, nothing really happened, but next chapter…enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay on this one, but please enjoy the next chapter for out of the dark. Also, I wanted to get everything changes out, but that might not happen until before the holiday. Enjoy.**

Moon and Eclipsa stood, staring at the dark castle in front of them while Star's eyes widened and she stepped back in slight fear. Marco looked at her in confusion and arched a brow, "Are you okay, Star?" the undead princess looked at her mate and Marco frowned, "We're not dropping anyone off…I'd probably go on a killing spree if they tried to leave you here…we're just trying to find out what happened to Eclipsa's daughter,"

"Right," Star let out a shaky breath as she shook her head, "I just can't get past the torture that goes on behind those walls," Marco inhaled slowly before taking hold of Star's hand and the four of them began walking towards the castle.

Moon and Eclipsa watched as Star and Marco tossed the three guards away from the door and against the wall, causing the robotic guards to shatter upon impact. The two Vampires looked up and began sniffing the air before they looked back with wide eyes, "What?" Eclipsa shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "What's the matter, dears?"

"We smell a being mixed of Mewman and monster," the two adults stared at the Vampires with wide eyes as Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "We better get in there and find out if your daughter's really here or not, Eclipsa," the two nodded before they followed the undead teens through the castle's doors.

The four walked down the castle's interior, Star and Marco tossing the guards aside as they passed them and ignored the cries of the imprisoned princesses. Moon looked at her daughter and her mate and frowned, "Star, Marco, are you two sure we're going the right way? It seems we're walking around without any true indication on where to go an-"

"The scent is getting stronger, mom," Star looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "We're almost there," the adults sighed and nodded as they continued to walk down the hall.

The four soon approached the headmistress's office and Star's eyes widened as Marco looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong, Star? The scent is strongest behind that door an-"

"M-Marco…t-t-that's Miss Heinous' office…but…but if that's where the scent is coming from…that means…Heinous is a Butterfly," confused, Marco stepped away from Star and pushed the door open and saw a woman sitting behind a desk, "Marco!"

"What's this? Two Vampires and a boy in my school," the woman stood up and narrowed her eyes at the four, "Well I will not have any of this. I will-"

"M-Meteora?" Eclipsa stepped past Star and Marco and the woman stared at her with wide eyes, "It's been so long…I almost didn't recognize you, sweetie,"

"W-what…no? My name is Miss Heinous and I am the headmistress of Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses an-"

"You smell of Mewman and Monster," Marco narrowed his eyes as he slowly stepped closer to her, "Apparently your name is Meteora Butterfly and this woman," he pointed towards Eclipsa as he shook his head, "is Eclipsa Butterfly, your mother before the High Commission imprisoned her and your father and gave you away to this school,"

Meteora stared at the four before her body began shaking and claws began forming on her fingertips and fangs began forming in her mouth as a tail began growing out of her lower back as she grew in size. The four looked the monstrous woman as she turned and jumped out of the window, "W-what was that?" Star arched a brow.

"Oh, that was her monster side coming out to play," Eclipsa explained calmly, "It looks like she got it from her daddy,"

"How?"

"When a Mewman and a monster love each other very much, they-"

"No!" Star, Moon and Marco snapped in unison before Moon spoke, "We don't need an educational lecture on the birds and bees, Eclipsa, right now we need to find you daughter before anyone gets hurt," looking down at the two teens, Moon narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "You two are going to get back to the castle and leave this to us,"

"What? No, mom, we want to help an-"

"You two helped by confirming she is still alive, and now you can help by returning to the Butterfly castle," Moon stated sternly and the two stared at her in disbelief, "Go, now!" the two jumped before turning into bats and flew out the window as Moon sighed and shook her head, "Let's go, Eclipsa. We better find your daughter before anyone gets hurt," Eclipsa nodded before the two women turned and walked out of the office.

The two bats flew through the window leading to Star's and Marco's room before landing on the floor and turned back to Star and Marco, surprising Sabrina, who was making the bed, "I thought you two were out looking for-"

"We're back!" Star snapped and Sabrina stepped back in slight fear.

Marco sighed as he shook his head and placed a hand on Star's shoulder, "Estrella, it's not Sabrina's fault. Your mom had a good point in sending us back," Star looked over her shoulder in confusion, "If we had gone out with them and got stuck in an open field as the sun was starting to rise, we'd both be dead…and how do you think your parents will feel about their daughter dying before them?" Star growled under her breath as she shook her head and Marco looked up at the auburn teen and frowned, "Finish up here, Sabrina and then you can stop for the night. Star and I are about to go down to the dungeons and get something to drink,"

"Can I go with you two?" the two undead teens looked at her in confusion as Sabrina frowned and shook her head, "It…it's just…I'd like to see some of the members of the cheer squid…if you're not going to bleed them dry," Marco sighed as Sabrina frowned and lowered her head, "But if you two want to be alone, I'd understand and-"

"You want to see how Chantelle and Andrea are doing, right?" Sabrina slowly nodded as Star looked at Marco and Marco inhaled slowly, "Finish up here and then we'll go down to the dungeons," Sabrina nodded again as Marco looked at Star, "Who do you feel like going to tonight, honey?"

"Hmm…how about that dark in the glasses? He seems like he could be a tasty treat,"

"Alfonzo?" Marco hummed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, alright," Star slightly smiled as Sabrina turned and continued to make the bed.

**Sorry for the two month wait…please enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star's Keyblade4114: You think? Well if you say so.**

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Sabrina stood outside of the cell, looking at Andrea Hollander and Chantelle Hackman as the two sat in separate cells. The two looked up at the auburn teen and Chantelle narrowed her eyes, "So…are you one of the undead now or what?"

"No, I'm still human," Sabrina shook her head, "Star and Marco agreed to give me my freedom if my parents helped with a trial for a friend of theirs. They gave me the choice to return to earth or stay here with them and become a personal servant to the two of them," Sabrina sighed and shook her head again, "My parents tried to convince me to return to earth with them, but I told them that I'm staying with here…it's not so bad. Star and Marco are nice to me and none of the help bother me, so I can't complain, and I get my own room,"

"If that's the case, maybe you can talk to those monsters an-"

"No," Sabrina narrowed her eyes at Chantelle and crossed her arms, "And it's not just because you and the rest of the cheer squad uses me as a crash dummy at every practice, but also you referred to Star and Marco as monsters. They're decent people an-"

"That Latino freak killed Brittney, is that decent!" Andrea hissed, "And let's not forget that the other one killed Megan, is that what you call decent!" Sabrina stared at her, "They're keeping us captive and they're using us as blood sources, we did nothing wrong an-"

"Everyone ran him out of town, and Marco is the nicest guy I know!" Sabrina snapped and the two stared at her in disbelief, "True…our first day of kindergarten was bad, but I knew Marco didn't like bullying, and I had hoped that since we've been friends since we were babies, he'd look past it, he didn't and I stopped talking to him, even though he made sure I stayed safe after that," Sabrina inhaled slowly and frowned, "Even though my parents didn't want to do this trial at first, they saw the opportunity to get out of here and return to their lives."

"So…do you think you can get us out of these cells? We'll gladly work for them if it means that-"

"Not interested," Sabrina looked up and saw Star and Marco, each holding a wine glass of blood, walking towards her. Stopping in front of the cells, the two undead teens looked at the occupants and Marco narrowed his red eyes, "Sabrina's right, you two always put her in some type of danger, so why should she want you anywhere near her?" Andrea and Chantelle growled under their breath, "And I really haven't done anything to anyone in Echo Creek until recently, and yet everyone still ran me out of town, so why should I give you your freedom? Do you think you deserve it?"

"You're picking us off one by on-" before Chantelle could finish, Star held up the tab and the brunette looked at it in confusion, "What's that?"

"It's a special device that let's us get blood without killing anyone. This way we don't run out of blood any time soon," Star shook her head as she narrowed her eyes, "Since Marco refuses to attack a Mewman because of our relationship and he couldn't just survive off of mice, I gave him this tab shortly after he brought everyone here. A short time later, I was critically injured and Marco had a choice to either let me die or turn me and he went with the ladder,"

Taking hold of Marco's hand, Star inhaled slowly and frowned, "Marco only killed one Mewman and that was because Odin was a threat to me. If it weren't for that, Marco would've let him live without any thoughts on causing him bodily harm,"

The two stared at her before looking at Marco and Andrea hissed, "What's so special about her, Diaz? Is she like your girlfriend or something?"

"Close," Marco nodded, "She's my mate, in easier terms, she's my wife. She's the most important person to me, and at first, her parents were assholes, but they're important to Star, and so they're important to me. After that night, they were understanding about our relationship and they're okay with it now. They haven't done anything to try and separate us since then,"

The air between the five grew still before Star inhaled slowly and looked at Sabrina, "Sabrina, you're relieved for the rest of the night. You can stay down here and talk to the prisoners, or you can go to your room or whatever you'd like," Sabrina silently nodded before she turned and walked away from the two Vampires.

"So…she has some type of freedom," the two looked back with narrowed eyes as Chantelle looked at Marco and began taking her shirt off, "You know Marco, I'm sure we can work something out to-"

"Jackie tried a similar tactic and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her," Marco hissed through his fangs, "I wouldn't dream of cheating on this lovely angel beside me, so why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and put your clothes back on," Chantelle's eyes widened as she quickly put her shirt back on and Star glared at her, "I don't know why your first reaction is to get naked and act like a common whore. It's true a Vampire's lust tends to be high at times, but we're in control and even still, a Vampire or Werewolf won't do anything to hurt their mate. I love Star and I wouldn't dream of cheating on her,"

"And I wouldn't dream of cheating on Marco," Star wrapped her arms around Marco's as she rested her head on his shoulder and narrowed her eyes, "I don't understand why all of you saw him as a monster. He was very kind to me when we first met," She looked up and slightly smiled at Marco, "Marco, honey, can you give us a minute?" Marco hummed and nodded before he turned and walked away.

Star watched as Marco turned the corner before she looked back at the two with flashing eyes, "I admit, I wanted to kill him when we first met, but after talking for a while, I grew to like Marco, and after we found out why he refused to harm a Mewman and why I kept lashing out at my parents during the first few days here, I was a little concerned. Not because I'm married to a Vampire, but how my parents would react to that and after he saved me from death, they basically welcomed him to the family and we haven't had a problem since."

Taking a deep breath, the undead princess shook her head and began walking away, "Marco had a right to kill all of you for running him out of town that night, but he didn't want to add fuel to the fire, so he left to a place called the Greene Forest where I met him and he saved me from a bear before he brought me to the cabin where he's been staying. I was angry when he went back to earth and took the people of your city and locked them up here, but I knew it was for his health and now it's for mine too."

"Can't we do anything to earn our freedom?" Andrea questioned, shaking her head, "We'll be servants like Sabrina if we have to, just let us-"

"You tried to kill my husband after he saved his ex-girlfriend from a Vampire, how can we trust you not to do something like that again?" Star looked at them and arched a brow, "You have nothing we want in exchange for your freedom, so I advise you two to let it go and get some sleep." Turning back around, Star began walking away from the cells that held the two.

**I was going to add Moon and Eclipsa confronting Meteora in this chapter, but I'll save that for the next one. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Starco4everr: Thanks.**

**Youthintruth: Good to know.**

**I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but I was hitting a brick wall, so with that, please enjoy the next chapter.**

Moon and Eclipsa walked through the forest as the sun sat in the center of the sky when a frown formed across Moon's lips, "Queen Moon," Eclipsa spoke and Moon looked at her in confusion, "I'm the one who should be concerned. My daughter is part monster and she's roaming the streets where anyone can hunt her and-"

"No, you're right, Eclipsa," Moon sighed and shook her head, "It's just…there was a guard who wanted to kill my daughter and Marco a while back and I'm just concerned that someone will do the same while we're away looking for you daughter." Eclipsa gave a small smile as Moon shook her head again, "I'm sorry, Eclipsa, I know we're looking for your daughter, but I can't help but worry about my daughter and my son-in-law while we're out here and-"

"Maybe we do have some type of relation shared between us after all," Eclipsa smiled, "While the only monsters you care for are Star and Marco, it's understandable. Star is your daughter and Marco is her husband. The two of them defended the Butterfly castle and from the sound of everything, Marco was willing to turn Star just so you and your husband wouldn't have to bury her after that night," Moon sighed and shook her head, "What's the matter, dear?"

"Eclipsa, once we find your daughter, we'll have the High Commission answer for lying to all of Mewni and falsely imprisoning you," Eclipsa slightly smiled as she nodded and the two women continued walking around the forest.

Marco moaned as he opened his eyes and looked down to see Star's arms wrapped around his torso as she silently cried and he frowned, "Estrella?" the undead princess looked up and Marco shook his head, "What's wrong, honey? The sun is out and we should be resting. Your mom and Eclipsa are-"

"That's what I'm worried about." Star frowned and shook her head, "What is Meteora gets violent and attacked Eclipsa and my mom? We don't know what kind of monster she is and she looked like she can be violent and can overpower my mom and Eclipsa easily. We should be out there helping them and-"

"Honey, even if we were out there, we'd be useless to them," Marco inhaled slowly and kissed her forehead, "The sun is out, and even if it doesn't kill us, it'll render us weak and I doubt we'll be of any use to them in their search," Star moaned and Marco frowned, "Is that all that's bothering you? Is something else on your-"

"The High Commission has been lying to my family, to all of Mewni for over three hundred years and all because Eclipsa fell in love with a monster," Star nuzzled closer to Marco and Marco wrapped an arm around her and took a deep breath, "What if she hadn't had fallen in love with a monster and my mother and I were still actual Butterfly's? Would the Commission and my mother turn on me because of our relationship or would my mom try her hardest to defend us?"

"Star," Marco took a deep breath and held her close to him, "Once Eclipsa reunites with Meteora, the High Commission will have to answer for their actions. We might not be able to have the luxury of living in the castle once the smoke settles, but I'll work my fingers to the bone to make sure you, your parents and whatever children we will have will have a roof over your heads," Star slightly smiled as she nuzzled closer to him.

**I am sorry for the length, and I was going to have Meteora and Eclipsa have a conflict of sorts here, but I didn't want to make everyone wait any longer. Enjoy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, he is.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Moon and Eclipsa stared with wide eyes as they saw Meteora walking towards the Butterfly castle. Looking at each other, the two nodded before they followed her to the castle in a hurry.

Star and Marco slept soundly before they were jerked awake as the ground shook. Grabbing Star by the wrist, Marco pulled her to the furthest corner of the room and shielded her as the wall caved in and sunlight began peering into the room. The undead teens looked up and saw Meteora peering into the room. Marco narrowed his eyes as he continued to shield Star, "What the hell is going on? Why is she here?" Star thought out loud, "I thought my mom and Eclipsa were out looking for her,"

"I don't know what's going on, Star but we should get out of here before something happens," Star nodded in agreement before the two of them stood up and ran out of the room.

The undead teens raced down the hall and down the main stairs as the door opened and Moon and Eclipsa walked through the main doors, "What are you two doing down here? The sun is out and-"

"Mom, Meteora knocked the wall down and the sun started to come into the room and we had to get away before we got caught," Star answered. The four looked up and saw Meteora running down the stairs.

Eclipsa looked at Star and narrowed her eyes as she held her hand out, "Dear, give me the wand," everyone looked at her in confusion and Eclipsa shook, "I know many will not approve of this, but there is one thing that I can do to stop Meteora from killing us," Star frowned as she hesitantly handed her the wand and the three watched as it transformed into an umbrella.

Eclipsa frowned as she looked up at her rampaging daughter and took a deep breath as tears began to form behind her eyes, "I'm sorry, sweetie. Black Velvet Inferno!" Moon, Star and Marco watched as Meteora was encased in a dark cocoon before she looked at her mother with wide eyes.

The cocoon soon evaporated and the sound of a baby crying caught everyone's attention before Eclipsa pushed past the three and over to the source of the crying and picked up a small infant and slightly smiled, "Hello sweetie, are you okay?" the baby cooed as Eclipsa coddle her daughter.

Eclipsa walked over to Star and handed her the wand, which Star rejected, "No…it doesn't belong to me," Moon's eyes widened as Marco stared at her in confusion and Eclipsa arched a brow, "We're…we're not really Butterflies. The wand is yours…it wouldn't be right if I kept it,"

"If you insist," Eclipsa took a deep breath and shook her head, "You two should get some sleep before the sun reaches you two,"

"Uh…but Meteora destroyed the wall and-"

"You two can use one of the rooms that haven't been destroyed, dear boy," Eclipsa interrupted Marco and looked down at her daughter as she shook her head, "I'm just grateful this ended before any serious damage was done,"

"Um…what are you going to now, Eclipsa?" Eclipsa looked at Star in confusion, "You got your daughter back and your trial is over, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to try and get my husband freed from his prison, after that, I'm going to have the castle rebuilt…Moon, you have been there for me shortly after my little Vampire friends have, and I can't let you, your husband or my little friends go without a home, I will welcome you for to stay in the castle as my honor guests,"

"And what of the humans locked in the dungeons?"

"My little Vampires need some blood, so who am I to deny them of something from their diet?" Eclipsa smiled and shook her head, "And your little friend, the young lady who has been acting as your personal servant will be welcomed as well,"

"Thank you," Star and Marco said in unison and Eclipsa smiled as she nodded before the two undead teens raced up the stairs.

Moon looked at Eclipsa and slightly frowned, "How are you going to rescue your husband? Rhombulus' crystals are near indestructible and even with magic, it won't make a single scratch,"

"I'll think of something, Moon," Eclipsa sighed and shook her head, "And I would like to thank you for helping me with my trial, Moon. You didn't have to, and because of it, I found my daughter,"

"Of course, Eclipsa," Moon slightly smiled, "If I can accept Star's new lifestyle and her relationship with Marco, it would only seem right that I were to side with you during this mess," Eclipsa nodded before she turned and walked out of the castle, "Are you going to find your husband?"

"Yes, it's been so long since I last seen Globgor. I would like to see him and try to free him from his prison," Moon watched as Eclipsa opened the umbrella and began floating away from the castle.

Star and Marco laid in a dark room in silence before Star moaned and Marco looked at her in confusion, "What's wrong, Estrella?"

"I'm happy Eclipsa reunited with her daughter and that she's allowing us to live in the castle, but not many people are going to be happy that I gave her the wand," Marco frowned as Star sighed and shook her head, "I know the High Commission isn't going to be happy about it, but they've been lying to everyone for centuries and I just wanted to make things right,"

"Hmm…for what it's worth, I think you made the right call, honey," Star looked up with wide eyes as Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "You're trying to fix their wrongdoing, and if it means returning something that originally belonged to Eclipsa then…well who the hell are those monsters to judge you?"

"You're still going on about them being monsters?" Star laughed as she shook her head and nuzzled closer to him, "Thank you for that, Marco," Marco hummed and nodded before kissing her forehead and the two of them slowly fell asleep.

Eclipsa, with Meteora in her arms, stood in front of a crystalized monster and a small smile formed across Eclipsa's lips, "Hello dear, it's been some time,"

"Papa," Meteora giggled.

**This might be the last chapter for this installment and I'll be working on the next part soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks. Also, I know there were a lot more damage in the episode, but I'm trailing off canon at times…obviously…enjoy.**


End file.
